worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-19A Excalibur
Background (as per macross mecha manual) The first mass production model of the VF-19 variable fighter was built nearly identical to the YF-19 prototype that won the Project Super Nova Advanced Variable Fighter (AVF) competition in 2041. The VF-19A retains all signature features of the prototype including the prominent forward swept main wings and the forward canard wing. The most significant differences from the YF-19 to the VF-19A (aside from new blue and white hull paint) are internal hardware changes and upgrades. The VF-19A, thanks to successful trials in the Super Nova AVF, has been fitted with more powerful engines originally designed for the prototype. Additionally, the two fixed internal converging energy cannons have been replaced with two laser cannons. The VF-19A Excalibur typically carries Little Rock micro-missiles rather than the Bifors ordnance used in the prototype. Captain Aegis Focker piloted a VF-19A Excalibur during his assignment to the 727th Independent Special Command VF-X Ravens in 2050. Model Type - VF-19A Excalibur Class - Variable Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 525 Head - 160 Arms - 230 Hands - 125 Legs - 320 Feet - 170 Wings - 225 Shield - 500 Gunpod - 125 Head laser - 50 Wing Lasers - 85 Amour - Stops up to and including 25mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 5.1 at 10km, Mach 21+ at 30km in fighter, in gerwalk, in battroid Space - Mach 42 in all forms Ground - in battroid Range - effectively unlimited in atmosphere, 7500km in space on reaction mass Altitude - na Statistics Height - 3.94m in fighter, m in gerwalk, 15.48m in battroid Length - 18.62m in fighter, m in gerwalk, m in battroid Width - 14.87m in fighter, 14.87m in gerwalk, m in battroid Weight - 8.75 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 45 Robotic Power System - two Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2200 thermonuclear turbine engines. Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (2, 1 per wing) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6 per blast, 2d4x10+30 per short burst, 3d6x10 per medium burst, 4d6x10+50 per long burst, 7d6x10+10 per full melee burst. This is per gun and guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Head laser Primary Purpose - anti-missile/mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - GU-15 40mm gunpod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 3km Damage - 1d6x10 per round, 4d6x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d6x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d6x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 2d4x100+100 per full melee burst (150 rounds) Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 150 armour piercing rounds per clip, carries two extra clips in shield Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Weapon pallets (2, 1 per leg) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies on missile type Damage - varies on missile type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1 to all Payload - 24 micro missile per pallet (3rd or 4th generation) or 6 HE Air to Air missile per pallet. Both Pallets always cary teh same ordnance Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Pin POint Barrier Primary Purpose - anti-missile/attack Range - na Damage - +5d6 to melee attacks otehrwise negates 50 mdc per attacks Rate Of Fire - equivalent to a pilots parry roll Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 to parry Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +2 attacks at level 1 +1 attack at level 5, 8 and 12 +2 disarm +3 pull punch +3 roll with punch impact at level 9 +1 parry/dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12 and 15 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +25% to all piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 5d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10sdc Kick - 1d4x10+5 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6+3 Lift 22.5 tons, carry 11.25 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly by Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to teh main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Active Stealth Capability - When active the system renders the unit completely invisisble to radar at anything beyond a few dozen metres away though at that close a range visual scanning (Mk I eyeball) shoudl pick up. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth Capability - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -15% to any sensor skill rolls. Radar - Range 500km, can track up to 12000 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 10cm at 10km, as small as 200cm (2.0m) out to 20km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 50km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the unit. Range - 500km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -15%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -25% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 300ft (90m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1500 miles (km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 500km an can target up to 48 targets at once, +3 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 400 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 500ft (140m). Telescopic capabilities: 16x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement - Range: 4000ft (1200m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat and Radiation Shielding Independent Oxygen Sypply and Circulatory System Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 500 miles (800km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers (4) - Each has 18 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispenser - 24 charges that each create a 25m (90ft) wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam Coating - Reduce damage of all energy weapon attacks againstthe unit by 20% References Used Macross Mecha Manual